Desde el principio
by Adagio45
Summary: Aang y sus amigos rehacen todo su viaje desde el principio. Quizás sea la oportunidad de reparar sus errores y resolver lo inconcluso.
1. Polo Sur

**Hola, este es el comienzo de un nuevo fic, es una idea que me gustaría desarrollar, pero aún no tengo claro a dónde quiero llegar con él ni si habrá alguna pareja en especial. Es la primera vez que subo alguna historia sin tener claro el final que quiero. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario me encantaría saber. Gracias por leer.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Polo Sur

-¡Pingüino! –Gritó Aang comenzando a correr hacia el grupo de animales que caminaba torpemente, que logró divisar apenas acabó de bajar de Appa. Katara lo siguió gritándole que esperara por ella.

El resto del grupo se apresuró a entrar en una de las tiendas hechas de cuero de la Tribu de Agua del Sur y buscar ropa más adecuada para el lugar en el que se encontraban, desde hace kilómetros las mantas que habían comprado en el último pueblo en tierra firme que pudieron visitar, ya no eran suficientes para mantenerse cálidos. Durante el camino Zuko fue una pieza importante para que Suki y Toph sobrevivieran al viaje, no estaban acostumbradas al frío del polo, por lo que cada una se sentó a un lado del maestro fuego para reconfortarse con el agradable calor que él desprendía. Aun así el intenso frío les hizo preguntarse en variadas ocasiones si ese loco viaje valía la pena y es que no estaban ahí más que por las insistencias del Avatar. Él estaba agradecido inmensamente de sus amigos y la ayuda que ellos le habían brindado así que intentaba pensar en cómo poder pasar más tiempo juntos y generar así más hermosos recuerdos y momentos divertidos a pesar de las ocupadas vidas que algunos de ellos llevaban ahora que la guerra había terminado. En realidad fue Katara la que le dio la idea sin querer un día que le preguntó a Toph algo sobre la ciudad de Omashu, entonces se dio cuenta que ella nunca había visitado esa ciudad con ellos, aún no la conocían cuando hicieron esos dos viajes a la ciudad. Fue cuando Aang notó lo mucho que habían viajado Sokka, Katara y él solos y que sus nuevos amigos no tenían ni idea de todo lo que habían visto y descubierto del mundo en esos lejanos días. Entonces tomó la decisión, harían un viaje todos juntos para mostrarles todo lo divertido que habían vivido y así recordar los pasos que los llevaron hasta esa paz que ahora tanto disfrutaban. Revivirían el camino que el destino los llevó a recorrer desde el principio. Y ese era el principio de toda la historia: el Polo Sur. Sin embargo, la parte más difícil fue convencerlos a todos, comenzó por los que sabía que lo apoyarían más fácilmente, contó de forma rápida con la participación de Sokka y Katara, quienes morían por una excusa para volver a casa. Luego venían los casos más complicados, Toph se negó rotundamente, su academia apenas estaba consiguiendo levantarse y no podía dejar solos a sus estudiantes inútiles y debiluchos, menos por tanto tiempo, es decir, Aang le estaba ofreciendo un viaje por todo el mundo. Fueron varios días los que Aang se presentó diariamente en la academia Beifong, cada día con un nuevo argumento para persuadirla, pero de nada le sirvió. Como no conseguía nada con ella, decidió pasar al último de sus amigos, si lograba convencer a Zuko, Toph no sería problema, después de todo era el más ocupado y quien más razones tenía para rechazar el viaje. Viajó entonces a la Nación del Fuego sabiendo que si lograba conseguir un sí del Señor del Fuego también contaría con la presencia de Suki, pues ella continuaba trabajando como guardia en el palacio y no podría dejarlo a menos que Zuko lo dejara también. Aang no quería un no por respuesta, así que se hizo acompañar por Katara y Sokka para que lo ayudaran a convencer al maestro fuego. Entre todos bombardearon al Señor del Fuego con súplicas e invitaciones para que aceptara viajar con ellos, a Sokka se le ocurrió convencer primero a Suki para que ella también intentara persuadirlo. Sin embargo, él no aceptó hasta que la idea llegó a oídos de Iroh, quien le pidió que aceptara hacer el viaje, pues necesitaba unas vacaciones de las presiones de gobernar la Nación del Fuego. Se arregló todo para que Iroh quedara a cargo de la nación hasta que Zuko volviera de sus largas vacaciones. Mientras los preparativos para el viaje del Señor del Fuego se llevaban a cabo, Aang volvió a la academia de metal control para terminar de convencer a Toph, quien, para su sorpresa, lo estaba esperando con su equipaje listo.

-¡Si no me voy de aquí los mataré a todos! –Fue la explicación que le dio mientras subía al bisonte volador, aunque no era más que una mentira, sabía que Aang volvería una última vez para convencerla y la verdad es que extrañaba mucho los días en que era completamente libre viajando con sus amigos, por lo que dejó a cargo de la academia a sus mejores estudiantes y se permitió unas largas vacaciones.

Regresaron al palacio real de la Nación del Fuego y cuestión de días su travesía había comenzado.

-¡Primera parada, el Polo Sur! –Les avisó Aang entusiasmado tomando las riendas de Appa y dándole la señal para comenzar a volar.

Les tomó un par de semanas llegar hasta el Polo Sur, sólo se detenían para dormir y cuando Appa necesitaba descansar. Era extraño poder estar así sólo por diversión y no para entrenar a Aang, salvar sus vidas y al mundo. Los primeros días fueron relajados, se pusieron al corriente de sus actividades y bromeaban alegremente, pero luego estar viajando tanto tiempo comenzó a irritarlos ¿Qué tan lejos podría estar el Polo Sur? ¿Cuándo conseguirían una comida decente? Estaban hartos de estar sentados todo el día y de no poder moverse libremente, se habían acostumbrado demasiado bien a sus nuevas vidas sedentarias y calmadas, volver a vivir como nómadas les pareció más difícil que la primera vez. Por suerte pronto comenzaron a ver hielo y sus preocupaciones se volcaron en las bajas temperaturas, se mantuvieron todos juntos para conservar el calor y Momo no se despegaba de los brazos de Zuko. Aterrizar por fin fue un alivio inmenso.

Mientras Aang y Katara se perdieron en la nieve, los demás se vistieron con pieles y abrigos azules, típicos de las Tribus Agua. Sokka les presentó a la tribu, que había crecido en número gracias al retorno de los hombres que habían estado luchando en la guerra y al arribo de hombres y mujeres de la tribu hermana del Polo Norte. Aunque todos ellos estaban al tanto de las acciones del actual Señor del Fuego, algunos no pudieron disimular su temor al identificar su cicatriz, la última vez que pisó el Polo Sur no hizo más amenazar y aterrorizar a la gente y aún no podían olvidarlo. Recordar todo eso avergonzó a Zuko, mas el alegre recibimiento del padre de Sokka y Katara lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Ese día todos fueron a dormir temprano y habrían continuado durante días si no los hubiese despertado un enérgico Avatar visitándolos tienda por tienda.

La primera actividad a la que les guío fue a deslizarse por la nieve sobre pingüinos, caminaron por las vastas tierras cubiertas de blanca y fría nieve hasta que encontraron un gran grupo de pingüinos. Toph, que estaba furiosa por verse obligada a llevar puestas gruesas botas de cuero de animal, abrigadora ropa demasiado esponjosa para su gusto y estar rodeada de esa molesta nieve que le impedía saber dónde demonios estaba, se negó a subirse a un pingüino. Fue un problema para los demás que ella se negara, no podían dejarla sola en la nieve sabiendo que no podía ver nada ahí. Entonces Zuko se ofreció para quedarse con ella, no le apetecía deslizarle en la espalda de un animal tan pequeño. Los demás corrieron emocionados por atrapar un pingüino mientras ellos continuaron caminando en busca de algún lugar para sentarse. Desde su llegada Toph necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a caminar, pues en se lugar ella estaba completamente ciega y eso no hacía más que fastidiarla, se sentía completamente inútil.

-Creo que no lo pensé muy bien al aceptar este viaje –Comentó la maestra tierra al encontrar un trozo de hielo sobre el que descansar.

-Yo tampoco –Respondió Zuko dirigiendo su mirada hasta las columnas de humo que se levantaban desde la tribu, a lo lejos.

Toph le preguntó por qué lo decía mientras se sorprendía al sentir a Momo llegando hasta sus brazos buscando calor, ya se había aburrido de molestar a los pingüinos.

Zuko suspiró y le contó sobre la primera vez que vio a Aang, el día en que el Avatar regresó después de cien años de ausencia y después de dos arduos años de ir en su búsqueda. Le habló sobre cómo siguió su rastro y encontró la tribu, cómo desarmó a Sokka y amenazó a toda la tribu, que no eran más que un par de mujeres y unos niños pequeños, por eso ahora muchos lo miraban de reojo, con miedo y lo evitaban como si en cualquier momento les fuera a arrojar fuego otra vez.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que me pierdo por estas cosas? –Se quejó Toph levantado sus pies y apuntando sus botas -¡No tenía idea que te tenían miedo! Me siento como una tonta.

Zuko desvió su mirada hasta ella.

-No tienes que saber siempre cómo se sienten los demás.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿O tú no ves sus expresiones siempre? Es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo –Continuó Zuko- yo puedo ver sus expresiones, pero no tiene que ser lo que realmente sienten, pueden mentir. Tú no nos dejas mentir –Le lanzó a modo de queja por todas las veces que ella los descubría en sus mentiras y los dejaba en ridículo.

-No seas llorón, Chispita –Dijo Toph sonriendo –Además también pueden mentirme a mí, tu hermana lo hizo.

Hubo un profundo silencio al recordar a Azula.

Después de unos minutos decidieron caminar aunque no tuvieran un lugar al que llegar, Zuko no quería volver a la tribu aún y no sabían dónde estaban sus amigos, pero el trasero se les estaba congelando sentados sobre hielo. Fueron inventando juegos y apuestas, que Zuko siempre perdía, mientras paseaban despreocupadamente por ese extenso paisaje blanco y azul de viento gélido, donde el sol apenas aportaba con un par de rayos dorados que iluminaban la nieve. Se quejaron juntos del Polo Sur durante todo su paseo, de la comida extremadamente salada, de las ridículas temperaturas, de la molesta nieve, de lo aburrido que era y reían creyendo descubrir cómo les fue tan fácil a Sokka y Katara dejar su hogar.

-Y odio el color azul, a nadie le queda bien –Sumó una queja Zuko mientras enfilaba el rumbo devuelta a la tribu cargando a Toph en su espalda, producto de una de las apuestas que perdió.

-¿Qué es color azul? –Quiso saber la maestra tierra escuchando el batir de las alas de Momo sobre su cabeza.

-Toda la ropa que nos prestaron es azul, el agua es azul, el cielo es azul –Le contó Zuko llegando a la tribu –Ya llegamos.

-¿Te están mirando feo?

-Algo –Zuko pasó la mirada por las personas que los veían llegar, no reconoció a nadie, pero aun así se sentía avergonzado y arrepentido, suponía que debía al menos recordar a uno de esos niños, a una sola de esas mujeres que había estado dispuesto a matar si no le entregaban al Avatar.

-Yo puedo golpearlos por ti –Se ofreció Toph –Pero vas a tener que sostenerlos, porque no sé dónde diablos están.

Zuko se rió y los condujo hasta sus tiendas, donde se encontraron con Suki, quien se sorprendió al verlos y corrió hasta ellos.

-¿Dónde estaban? Creímos que se habían perdido, Aang salió a buscarlos con Appa.

Esperaron a Aang y a los dos hermanos sentados cerca de una fogata, cuando llegaron y se recuperaron del susto se dispusieron a comer y luego a dormir, las horas de luz son pocas en el Polo Sur.

El día siguiente cayó sobre ellos una ventisca, lo que experimentaron Suki y Toph por primera vez, nunca antes habían visto o sentido nevar. Jugaron arrojándose nieve unos a otros, aunque Toph luego de lanzar un par de proyectiles se retiró a su tienda a dormir, si no podía golpear a alguien el juego no tenía gracia.

Sokka y Katara estaban realmente felices de poder volver a casa y presenciar la recuperación de su tribu y la nueva alegría y esperanza que todos parecían haber encontrado después de años de tristeza, dolor y pérdidas. Y era aún mejor si podían compartirlo con sus amigos y su padre. Por otro lado, para Zuko no todo era tan agradable, recordaba constantemente las reprochables acciones que había cometido en ese lugar, el daño que causó, y aunque Aang, Katara, Sokka y Hakkoda lo habían perdonado, aún había temor en el resto de esa gente, aún creían que era peligroso y odiaba sentirse rechazado otra vez.

Una estrellada noche, toda la tribu se reunió en una gran construcción de nieve que los maestros agua de la tribu hermana habían ayudado a levantar y, alrededor de una gran fogata encendida por Aang, disfrutaron de un banquete en honor de los invitados. La abuela de Sokka y Katara se levantó y agradeció al Avatar y a sus amigos por haber recuperado la paz y haber traído el equilibrio al mundo, palabras que fueron fuertemente aplaudidas por los habitantes de la tribu. También relató cómo sus nietos encontraron al niño atrapado en el iceberg, dando comienzo, sin saberlo, al fin de la guerra de cien años. Luego de recordar los primeros avistamientos del Avatar después de tanto tiempo en ese preciso lugar, se dio paso a las antiguas leyendas y mitos tradicionales de las Tribus de Agua, escucharon emocionantes historias hasta bien entrada la noche hasta que decidieron que era hora de descansar para todos.

-Esas historias… no son reales ¿verdad? –Le comentó Aang a Sokka mientras caminaba hasta su tienda con sus amigos.

-Claro que sí, yo mismo vi una vez al gran pez-lobo comerse toda una familia de focas morsa–Aseguró el joven guerrero intentando asustar a su amigo.

-Sokka, no lo asustes –Lo reprendió Katara, quien llevaba a Toph del brazo para ayudarla a caminar en la nieve–No le creas, Aang, sólo son viejas historias.

-Claro que no le creo –Dijo el Avatar intentando sonar convincente.

-Hasta yo puedo ver que tienes miedo, pies ligeros –Se burló Toph.

Aunque Aang le aseguró que no estaba asustado, en su tienda la lámpara de aceite brilló toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar les dijo que aún les quedaba un lugar que visitar. Los condujo hasta el antiguo barco de la armada de fuego encallada en el hielo, en el que Aang, mucho tiempo atrás, accionó una trampa que le dio a Zuko su ubicación. A nadie le gustó esa parte del viaje, excepto a Toph, que estaba encantada de poder pisar metal firme, aunque fuera un lúgubre pedazo de un horrible pasado. Caminaron a través de los roídos y oxidados pasillos, oyendo resonar sus pasos en la imponente estructura de metal. Katara y Aang revivían las memorias de la primera aventura que vivieron juntos. Aunque Sokka quería llevarse un par de armas que encontró en una de las habitaciones, Suki lo convenció para dejarlo todo en su lugar, ese barco era una reliquia y era mejor conservarlo así.

-Quizás deba enviar un barco para que se lleven esta cosa de aquí –Propuso Zuko examinando un viejo y carcomido mapa colgado en uno de los mástiles. Durante años se ocupó de retirar cada pequeña cosa que le recordara al mundo lo vil y despiadada que había sido la Nación del Fuego durante cien años.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Le preguntó Katara soltando la mano de Aang para acercarse hasta él.

Zuko, quien había hablado para sí mismo se sorprendió de haber sido escuchado.

-No quiero que esto le recuerde siempre a la Tribu del Agua que la Nación del Fuego es un enemigo al que temer.

Sonriendo, Katara los arrastró a todos hasta la tribu y le contó la idea de Zuko a su padre, quien rápidamente reunió a toda la tribu y les comunicó las intenciones del Señor del Fuego. Zuko aprovechó el momento para tomar valor y hablar ofreciéndoles su ayuda y su amistad, disculpándose por los lamentables hechos del pasado, prometiendo ser una nueva persona, alguien que quería construir un nuevo mundo de paz junto al Avatar, junto a todos. Desde ese momento la gente de la tribu comenzó a hablar tímidamente con Zuko, a tratarlo tan cálidamente como a los demás y supo que todo estaba bien, que podía ser aceptado, que podía redimirse y aportar grandes cosas a los nuevos tiempos.

-Y no tuve que golpear a nadie –Le comentó más tarde a Toph con una sonrisa.

-Es una forma de hacerlo –Respondió ella alzando sus hombros.

Antes de pensar en continuar con el viaje, Sokka no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrarle a su padre lo bueno que era dirigiendo embarcaciones, así que pidió un barco prestado, subió a bordo a todos sus amigos y los arrojó a las peligrosas corrientes de esas gélidas aguas, gritándoles instrucciones a todos y mostrándoles el camino correcto. El único percance sucedió cuando Toph no pudo sujetar una cuerda porque estaba muy ocupada vomitando a causa del mareo y Suki debió encargase de su tarea también.

Al cabo de una semana decidieron que ya era hora de partir al siguiente lugar en la lista de ese largo viaje por el mundo. Se despidieron de todos en la tribu, especialmente de Hakkoda, empacaron sus cosas y despegaron hacia su próximo destino, agradecidos de la oportunidad que Aang les dio de visitar ese increíble lugar e igualmente agradecidos de poder dejarlo.


	2. Templo del Aire del Sur - Desvío

**¡Segundo capítulo! Creo que terminará siendo Toko irremediablemente. Déjenme saber qué creen que haría esta historia más interesante. Gracias por leer.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Templo del Aire del Sur

El siguiente tramo del viaje fue más llevadero, la temperatura comenzaba a ser más agradable y todos estaban acostumbrándose a eso de ser nómadas otra vez. El buen término de su visita al Polo Sur los dejó con ánimo para continuar esas largas vacaciones que los volvían a reunir con sus grandes amigos y con su historia.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –Preguntó Suki mordisqueando una de las tiras de carne seca de foca que Sokka había traído para el viaje, esta vez asegurándose de ocultarlas bien para que a Aang no se le ocurriera ocuparlas para prender el fuego otra vez, mucho le había costado robárselas a su abuela como para que terminaran así.

Sokka y Katara se miraron algo preocupados y luego observaron al Avatar, quien dirigía el vuelo del bisonte. Ambos recordaban bien qué lugar seguía en el camino y todo lo que ahí había ocurrido.

-Al Templo del Aire del Sur –Respondió él más serio de lo que Suki esperaba, apretando las riendas con fuerza.

-Aang –Lo llamó Katara mientras se acercaba a la cabeza del bisonte para hablar mejor con él -¿Estás seguro de querer volver ahí? La última vez no fue muy agradable para ti…

-Y casi nos volaste a todos de la montaña –Apuntó Sokka.

Katara recordaba demasiado bien el dolor que Aang sintió al descubrir que toda su nación había sido aniquilada por la Nación del Fuego y no quería verlo así otra vez.

-Está bien, Katara –Le dijo él sonriéndole- Debía volver tarde o temprano.

-¿Para qué? –Quiso saber la maestra agua algo confundida.

-Ya verás –Le dijo Aang con una sonrisa traviesa, su novia le sonrió de vuelta algo más calmada, pero intrigada por las intenciones del maestro aire.

Suki estaba entusiasmada por tener la oportunidad de visitar otro Templo del Aire y se los comentaba a sus amigos mientras Zuko se perdía una vez más en sus pensamientos llenos de culpa. Cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse y encontrarse a sí mismo en el pasado ¿Qué hizo él luego de perder a Aang en el Polo Sur? Si recordaba bien había llegado a tierra para que repararan su averiado barco y se había encontrado con Zhao, quien logró sonsacarle información de su reciente descubrimiento. Maldito Zhao, pensó Zuko, ya ni siquiera recordaba qué cargo había dicho que tenía en ese entonces y tampoco le importaba, cuanto más olvidara de ese desagradable sujeto, mejor. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus memorias que casi podía sentir el calor de las llamas que Zhao le había arrojado durante ese Agni Kai que el mismo Zuko había convocado, cómo odiaba a ese hombre, incluso había intentado atacarlo por la espalda cuando él le había perdonado la vida. Y lo había llamado cobarde.

-¡Zuko! –Katara lo llamó por tercera vez logrando despertar al maestro fuego, quien abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, listo para defenderse de las llamas que había estado viendo en su mente. Por suerte se controló y no comenzó a lanzar fuego y a maldecir como un desquiciado, recordó dónde en realidad estaba e intentó calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Suki al notar que parecía agitado.

-Sí, creo que me quedé dormido –Se excusó restregándose los ojos. Quizás no era una muy buena idea estar hurgando en esos recuerdos.

Katara le extendió un cuenco de madera con trozos de fruta que había estado cortando y comió un poco, los demás recuperaron el hilo de la conversación que llevaban.

-Entonces Aang escapó él solo de la nave de Zuko –Comentó Toph asegurándose de hablar suficientemente fuerte para que el maestro fuego la escuchara y se molestara.

-Es algo vergonzoso ¿no? –Comentó Suki con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar sin tener éxito –Después de todo el barco estaba lleno de maestros fuego y él atado.

Zuko rodó los ojos mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él y de cómo Aang había logrado escapar de su prisión. Se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el borde de la montura, resoplando.

-¡Ah! –Dijo Sokka emocionado por recordar algo importante – ¡Y no olviden que en ese entonces Zuko estaba tan calvo como Aang!

Todos estallaron en risas al recordar cómo se veía Zuko sin cabello, todos menos Toph.

-¡¿Calvo?! –Preguntó ella sin ocultar su impresión, Toph no había conocido al maestro fuego en ese estado -¿Zuko estaba calvo?

-¡Claro que no! –Se defendió él con los brazos cruzados –Tenía cabello –Apuntó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, totalmente indignado, evocando su cola de caballo.

-No puedes llamar a eso cabello –Sentenció Sokka con un gesto de su mano.

-Tú lo haces –Resopló el maestro fuego para sí mismo, después de todo el peinado de Sokka no era tan diferente de cómo él solía llevarlo, pero Toph logró escucharlo y se rió.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse del irritado Señor del Fuego le preguntaron, ahora más seriamente, qué había hecho él luego del escape de Aang. El relato de Zuko los distrajo por el resto del camino. Les contó sin muchas ganas su encuentro con el molesto Zhao y su enfrentamiento, estaba contento de poder decir que logró derrotarlo, pero no de admitir que no fue ese su último encuentro.

-Es raro conocer el otro lado de la historia –Comentó Katara haciendo encajar todo en su mente luego de escuchar las palabras de Zuko.

-Más raro es que ahora estemos todos juntos del mismo lado –Dijo Sokka mordiendo una manzana.

-¡Ya puedo verlo! –Informó Aang y los demás intentaron mirar en la dirección que él apuntaba para divisar la magnífica construcción que se levantaba en la cima de la montaña.

Asombrados observaron las ruinas del alguna vez esplendoroso templo. Sobrevolaron el campo de juego y buscaron un lugar para aterrizar.

Las exclamaciones de Toph no llegaron hasta que puso sus pies sobre la tierra.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo- creí que estaría de cabeza, como el templo del Oeste –Se agachó para poder poner una de sus manos en la tierra y tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar.

-No todos los templos están de cabeza, Toph –Le dijo Aang sonriendo. Luego se acercó a ella, tomó uno de sus brazos y la obligó a seguirlo para recorrer el templo.

Caminaron en grupo por los pasillos admirando las ruinas, aún entre los escombros se podía adivinar el esplendor del que fue testigo ese antiguo templo.

El primer lugar que el avatar quería mostrar a sus amigos era el que se había convertido en uno de sus recuerdos más tristes, donde había encontrado los viejos huesos del que alguna vez fue su maestro y mejor amigo. El lugar en el que se convenció de la existencia y el poder de la guerra, el mismo donde se dio cuenta que desde ese momento tenía otra familia que siempre estaría con él y que crecería sin sospecharlo.

Todos oyeron en silencio el relato de Aang de lo que había significado para él llegar a esa antigua construcción y tener la certeza de ser el último maestro aire que quedaba en ese mundo. Con tristeza observaron los restos de los hombres y mujeres que ahí habían perdido la vida en nombre de sus naciones.

Aang no podía evitar recordar lo tonto que había sido al no escuchar las advertencias de Katara hace muchos años, qué inocente fue al creer que podría encontrar a alguien vivo si nadie había visto a un maestro aire durante cien años. Pero también había algo bueno entre los recuerdos tristes que tenía de ese lugar, ahí había conocido a Roku, al menos su imagen, además también encontró a Momo y ya no podía imaginar una vida sin su peludo amigo.

Intentaron sobreponerse al ambiente triste y desolador y continuaron el recorrido por el templo.

Llegaron a la gran puerta de madera que Sokka y Katara ya conocían. Aang usó sus habilidades de maestro aire para abrirla y dejar que todos sus amigos conocieran las estatuas de sus vidas pasadas. Igual que la última vez, una ráfaga de viento frío los recibió antes de poder enterarse de lo que tenían enfrente. Sonidos de asombro y exclamaciones de admiración se oyeron al descubrir el increíble tesoro de ese lugar, Suki corrió a buscar la estatua de Kyoshi y la contempló emocionada. Toph, mientras caminaba entre las figuras, comentó que ella podría hacer la estatua de Aang y sería la más genial de todas, Katara le recordó que ahí sólo estaban los avatares muertos. Sokka le preguntó a Momo si recordaba el día en el que se conocieron e intentó comérselo. La atención de Zuko estaba totalmente capturada por la imagen de Roku y Aang lo notó.

-¿Estás viendo a Roku? –Le preguntó acercándose hasta él.

-Sí… yo no sabía que el Avatar Roku fue mi bisabuelo hasta que mi tío me hizo buscar las memorias de Sozin en una biblioteca oculta. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo, ni siquiera sé si Azula lo sabe.

-Sobre eso –los interrumpió Sokka –Si Roku es tu bisabuelo y Aang es su reencarnación… ¿Quiere decir que Aang es tu bisabuelo?

Zuko y Aang lo observaron con cara de asco sin querer pensar demasiado sobre eso, aunque pudieron oír las risas de Katara.

Cerraron la entrada de la habitación al salir y continuaron el recorrido. Cuando les dio hambre buscaron a Appa e hicieron una fogata para sentarse a comer cerca del fuego.

-A los acólitos les encantaría estar aquí –Comentó Sokka comiendo algo de su carne seca.

-¡Sokka, no comas carne aquí! –Lo reprendió su hermana quitándole la carne de foca para lanzarla al fuego.

-¡Pero tengo hambre! –Se quejó él-¿Por qué mi carne siempre termina en el fuego? ¡No tienen piedad!

-De hecho, Sokka, he estado pensando en traerlos hasta acá –Habló Aang respondiendo al primer comentario del guerrero de la Tribu Agua, ignorando todo lo demás– Pero quería hablarlo con ustedes primero.

Les comentó su idea de restaurar los Templos del Aire uno por uno y hacerlos habitables otra vez, limpiarlos de la sombra de la guerra y devolverles la vida que esos cien años les habían robado. Había logrado detener la gran guerra, pero aún había cosas que debía hacer, cosas que arreglar, porque su misión era recomponer todo aquello que se arruinó mientras no estaba. Todos le dieron su apoyo, asegurándole que lo ayudarían en ese arduo trabajo, quizás él era el último maestro aire, pero no estaba solo, siempre tendría a sus amigos, su familia.

La noche llegó pronto y decidieron dormir ahí, desempacaron sus sacos de dormir y buscaron una habitación amplia después de dejar a Appa seguro en el lugar en que antiguamente dormían todos los bisontes voladores. Mientras arreglaban sus cosas, Toph decidió decir algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir.

-Quizás estoy resaltando lo obvio, pero este lugar está lleno de cámaras secretas.

-¿Secretas? –Se interesó Aang observándola de inmediato.

-Ya sabes, habitaciones cerradas, ocultas intencionalmente, secretas.

Aang abrió los ojos completamente emocionado, sólo pudo decir una palabra.

-Llévame.

La curiosidad los llevó a todos a seguir a Toph por los pasillos y habitaciones del templo, excepto a Sokka, quien dijo estar demasiado cansado para ir a buscar flautas de maestro aire de hace cien años, y se quedó durmiendo.

-¿Habrá alguna que los maestros fuego no pudieron abrir? –Preguntó Katara, la última vez que estuvieron ahí no se preocuparon de buscar ese tipo de cosas.

Toph los condujo hasta una torre que parecía crecer desde la roca de la montaña, entraron a un pasillo largo de aspecto infinito y se detuvieron cuando ella lo hizo.

-Es el único que he encontrado hasta ahora que no está abierto –Dijo Toph con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Dónde está la puerta? –Preguntó Suki intentando encontrar alguna irregularidad en las paredes y techo del pasillo, pero era sumamente difícil ya que la noche no estaba especialmente iluminada y Zuko no parecía querer cooperar iluminando el lugar.

-Aquí –Toph dio un paso hacia atrás y se impulsó para darle un gran golpe a la pared que la torre compartía con la montaña. Los demás, al ver lo que Toph intentaba hacer, se apresuraron a alejarse del muro y evitar ser aplastados. Toda la torre se estremeció y bloques de pared y tierra cayeron dejando una gran nube de polvo. Toph sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Vas a destruir el templo! –Se quejó Aang haciendo aire control para alejar el polvo.

-Lo vas a reconstruir de todas formas –Dijo ella alzando sus hombros para comenzar a caminar por el agujero en la pared que acababa de abrir.

-Quizás por eso no encontraron este lugar, no había puerta por la que entrar –Comentó Zuko caminando detrás de Toph, iluminando el camino para los demás con una llama en su mano derecha.

-Pero sí hay otra forma de entrar –Dijo Toph y Aang se deshizo en quejas, para qué destruía una pared poniendo en peligro todo el edificio si había otra manera de llegar hasta ahí –Porque sólo podríamos llegar volando.

-Oh –Dijo Aang y dejó de hablar.

Luego de caminar un poco, el estrecho camino se ensanchó y, al bajar una escalera, llegaron a una habitación completamente oscura. Toph no dudó en entrar y perderse en la penumbra.

-¡Toph! –La llamó Zuko al perderla de vista, adelantando la mano que llevaba una llama de fuego.

-¡Vengan! –Los llamó la maestra tierra desde el interior.

Zuko y Aang encendieron fuego en sus dos manos y entraron en la habitación buscando a Toph, seguidos de Suki y Katara. Los golpeó un penetrante olor a humedad y madera vieja, dentro de esa habitación el aire estaba tan frío que Suki intentó calentarse pasando las manos por sus brazos. Mientras el Señor del Fuego se ocupaba de buscar antorchas o algo que poder encender para iluminar mejor el lugar, Aang sólo observó atónito la habitación y lo que había dentro de ella. Toph notó las antorchas de las paredes y le indicó a Zuko dónde disparar algo de fuego para que todos pudieran observar los estantes repletos de pergaminos escritos por nómadas aires. Un resplandor naranja los golpeó y les reveló el tesoro de la montaña.

-Creí que los habían quemado todos –Dijo Katara sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, los últimos registros de los Nómadas Aire del mundo. Se volteó a ver a Aang, quien sólo estaba de pie observando un punto fijo.

Cuando lograron sacar a Aang de su ensimismamiento, revisaron todo el lugar, además de los antiguos pergaminos encontraron tinteros secos, algunas plumas para escribir hechas de bambú, un colgante con el signo del aire que Aang se puso al cuello de inmediato, baúles cerrados y algunos instrumentos de aire, que todos acordaron no mencionar a Sokka. Aunque Toph podía abrir los baúles sin problemas forzando las cerraduras de metal, Aang le pidió que no lo hiciera, había tenido demasiadas revelaciones para una sola noche. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia el templo otra vez.

-No puedo creer que aún queden pergaminos originales ¡Quizás alguno fue escrito por Gyatso! –El maestro aire apretó con fuerza los tres pergaminos que tomó del lugar para poder leerlos al día siguiente, o quizás esa misma noche si la emoción no lo dejaba dormir.

La euforia mantuvo a Aang despierto, pensaba qué debía hacer ahora, tenía un gran tesoro entre sus manos y debía ponerlo a salvo ¿Debería interrumpir su viaje para ocuparse de los pergaminos? ¿Podría dejar el viaje que tanto le costó comenzar? No dejaba de apretar los pergaminos contra su pecho, pensando la mejor forma de conservarlos, pensando que ya no se sentía tan solo, podría estar cerca de los otros maestros aire a través de esas escrituras y sus antiguos secretos. A penas amaneció, despertó a sus amigos y les comunicó sus inquietudes.

-Debo llevar todo esto a un lugar seguro.

Discutieron las posibilidades mientras desayunaban. Aang no quería abandonar a sus amigos por guardar los pergaminos, pero tampoco los podía dejar ahí, cualquier cosa les podría pasar.

-¿Qué les podría pasar, exactamente? –Preguntó Sokka –Al templo sólo se puede llegar volando y ya nadie nos persigue para matarnos.

-¿Y si alguien quiere saquear el templo? –Aang no iba a convencerse que las cosas estarían mejor sin él –Nadie va a llevarse lo único que queda de mi pueblo.

-El siguiente lugar a visitar en nuestro viaje es la isla Kyoshi, puedes dejar los pergaminos ahí, estarán encantados de hacerle un favor al avatar –Propuso Suki ansiosa por volver a su isla.

-No es que no confíe en las personas de la isla, Suki –se disculpó Aang –Pero quisiera dejarlos donde puedan defenderlos mejor.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer, Aang? –Katara ya no tenía más ideas.

-Quiero ir a Yu Dao.

Ninguno era capaz de seguir los pensamientos de Aang, no entendían por qué querría dejar algo tan importante en Yu Dao. El último maestro aire había pensado toda la noche en las personas que conocía y en quiénes podía confiar para encargarles tan importante tarea, no sólo debían guardar los pergaminos, también debían ser capaces de defenderlos en caso de cualquier cosa, de verdad quería encontrar a alguien capaz de hacerlo y así continuar con el viaje de forma tranquila, sabiendo que su tesoro estaría a salvo. Sólo se le ocurrió una salida.

-Toph ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desvío

Cargaron sobre Appa todas sus cosas y todo lo que Aang pudo rescatar de las reliquias que encontró en el templo, el resto lo ocultaron bajo tierra, para que nadie lo encontrara de casualidad y poder buscarlo más tarde, Appa no podría cargarlo todo en un solo viaje. Discutieron el plan mientras volaban, tomarían un desvío antes de visitar el siguiente lugar en su recorrido, se encargarían de las cosas de Aang y retomarían su rumbo hacia la isla de Kyoshi. Suki estaba triste por retrasar la llegada a su hogar, por lo que Sokka procuró hacerla reír durante el viaje y hacerle sentir mejor.

Aún con Appa a toda velocidad les tomó más tiempo del esperado llegar hasta Yu Dao. Aterrizaron en la entrada de la academia Beifong de metal control y se tomaron un momento para estirarse.

-Iremos por los acólitos a la ciudad –Avisó Aang luego de dejar cuidadosamente en el suelo el baúl lleno de reliquias del templo del Aire del Sur.

Se despidió con una mano de sus amigos, confiándoles su tesoro, y se fue con Katara a Yu Dao, todo según el plan que habían acordado.

Toph le pidió a Sokka y Suki que se quedaran afuera con el baúl mientras ella vaciaba la academia, no quería que ninguno de sus estudiantes viera dónde escondían ese baúl tan importante para Aang, los apuntó con un dedo mientras les ordenaba que no le dijeran a nadie lo que tenía dentro ni a quién pertenecía, sabía que sus alumnos eran muy curiosos. En cuanto comenzó a subir las escaleras de la entrada, Zuko la siguió para alcanzarla en la puerta.

-Toph ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda escribir una carta en tu academia? –No quiso ser muy preciso para no parecer exigente, él necesitaba tinta y pergamino, pero no sabía si ella manejaba ese tipo de cosas, después de todo no sabía escribir y no podía leer.

-¿Algo como… tinta y pergamino? –Alzó una ceja abriéndose paso a través de la puerta -¿O el Señor del Fuego escribe con algo más?

-Tinta y pergamino –Acordó Zuko sintiéndose estúpido.

Lo guió a través de la academia hacia la parte trasera hasta que una persona interrumpió su camino.

-¡Sifu Toph! –La llamó Penga, una de las primeras discípulas de Toph, llegando hasta ellos corriendo por el pasillo.

-Hola, Penga -Le devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas

-Creí que no volverías hasta dentro de unos meses.

-Sí, sólo vengo a buscar algo que olvidé.

En ese momento Penga se fijó en Zuko y se acercó a presentarse rápidamente, olvidando a su maestra por completo. Toph, al adivinar las intenciones de su estudiante, la empujó hacia atrás y le ordenó que fuera a decirle a los demás que tenían el día libre y podían irse todos a sus casas. Zuko le preguntó por qué la había tratado así y ella le advirtió que no fuera amable con Penga o terminaría siendo su novio aunque no quisiera ni aceptara. Caminaron un par de pasillos más hasta la habitación más alejada del edificio, Toph se quitó su brazalete espacial y le dio forma de llave para poder abrir la puerta, dejando a la vista un cuarto sencillo y pequeño, con una cama simple y un par de muebles desgastados. Toph entró en la habitación y caminó hasta un estrecho escritorio bajo la única ventana del lugar, empujó todas las cosas que estaban sobre él para hacer espacio, y desde uno de los cajones del mueble sacó una manchada botellita de tinta y una pluma, desde otro cajón sacó papel. Lo dejó todo sobre el escritorio, acercó una silla y puso las manos sobre su cintura.

-Listo, todo tuyo.

Zuko miró el caos que había sobre el pequeño escritorio y luego el resto de la habitación. La cortina no dejaba entrar la luz, fuera del desastre del escritorio parecía estar bastante vacía, era una habitación triste.

-¿Esta es una oficina o…?

-Es mi habitación -Dijo Toph –Yo también puedo escribir cartas ¿sabes? –Zuko la miró un momento sin decir nada y luego ella continuó, entendiendo su silencio –Bueno, no puedo, pero puedo pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mí, no es tan difícil de imaginar.

Comenzó su retirada para ocuparse de sus cosas, pero antes de salir recordó algo y se volvió hacia Zuko. Le lanzó algo que él apenas pudo atrapar en el aire.

-Penga vendrá a molestarte si no cierras la puerta –Dicho eso, se fue.

Zuko miró entre sus manos lo que había logrado atrapar, era la llave que Toph había hecho con su brazalete. Tomó el consejo de la maestra tierra, cerró la puerta por dentro con la llave, luego corrió la cortina para dejar entrar algo de luz y se dispuso a escribir. Pensó que para ser la habitación de Toph, estaba bastante limpia.

Además de enviar las órdenes para que se llevaran la nave encallada en el Polo Sur, quería contarle a su tío que había podido visitar otro Templo del Aire y le prometió que algún día lo llevaría a visitar alguno, si Aang estaba de acuerdo, Zuko sabía que a su tío le encantaría conocer un lugar tan lleno de historia. No le mencionó el descubrimiento de los pergaminos, lo estaban tratando como un asunto de sumo cuidado y no quería que las cosas se arruinaran por su culpa, ya podría decírselo en otra oportunidad.

Toph se encargó de sacar a todos los aprendices de metal control de la academia diciéndoles que tenían el día libre, excepto a uno. Una vez el lugar estuvo vacío, ella, Suki, Sokka y El Oscuro, se encargaron de llevar el baúl de Aang hasta la bodega subterránea que existía justo debajo de la academia. Lo ocultaron entre los viejos uniformes de maestro fuego que aún quedaban ahí de los tiempos en que Yu Dao era una colonia de la Nación del fuego y esa era una academia de fuego control. Cuando estuvieron seguros de lo bien oculto que estaba, Toph cerró la puerta para ponérselo difícil a cualquiera que intentara entrar, de todas formas casi ninguno de sus alumnos conocía la existencia de ese lugar y pretendía que así continuara, por eso era primordial que nadie los viera llevando el baúl hasta su escondite, El Oscuro sería el único de sus estudiantes que sabría la localización del baúl. Salieron todos a esperar a Aang y Katara, quienes llegaron después de unos minutos con sus dos acólitos más cercanos, ellas se quedarían en la academia hasta que Aang pudiera volver a buscar su preciado tesoro. Instruyeron a los tres conocedores del secreto para que protegieran la existencia del baúl, no podrían hablar con nadie sobre él ni sobre lo que contenía, mucho menos de la cámara secreta bajo la academia. Ellos aceptaron la tarea y prometieron que nada le pasaría al baúl ni a lo que guardaba, dejando a Aang más tranquilo y listo para continuar el viaje junto a sus amigos.

Zuko salió desde el interior del recinto con un pergamino enrollado en la mano.

-Necesito ir a la ciudad, quiero enviar esta carta a mi tío para que se lleven esa nave del Polo Sur lo antes posible.

Todos acompañaron al Señor del Fuego a Yu Dao, donde aprovecharon de reponer algunas provisiones y comprar un par de recuerdos. Zuko envió la carta a su tío en la Nación del Fuego con el halcón más confiable que encontró, esperando que pudieran actuar prontamente.

Prepararon todo para partir y alzaron el vuelo, dirigiéndose por fin a la isla de Kyoshi.

-Oh, ten Toph –Zuko buscó entre los bolsillos de su ropa la llave con la que cerró la puerta de la habitación de Toph al salir y se la entregó –Gracias.

-¿Dejaste la puerta cerrada, no?

-Sí, aunque no tiene mucho sentido, no había nada muy valioso ahí –Comentó alzándose de hombros.

-¿Estuviste buscando entre mis cosas?

Los demás alcanzaron a oír a Toph, mientras Zuko intentaba negar la acusación y se unieron a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Zuko es un mirón, quién lo diría! –Se rió Sokka.

-Eso no es correcto, Zuko –Lo reprendió Katara mientras Suki sonreía.

-¡Yo no busqué nada! Los cajones estaban abiertos.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya todos hacían bromas y se burlaban del Señor del Fuego. Había tenido curiosidad ¿Quién podía culparlo por eso? Además no es como si se hubiese metido a revisar su ropa o algo así, sólo fueron un par de cajones de un sucio escritorio ¿A quién le importaba? Pero ya no tenía nada que decir, todos se reían de él y seguramente lo seguirían haciendo durante todo el camino. Suspiró y se cubrió la espalda con una manta oscura. Al parecer sería un largo viaje.


	3. Isla Kyoshi

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Isla Kyoshi

A tan sólo un día de viaje de la Isla Kyoshi, decidieron acampar en las faldas de un cerro, pues la noche los alcanzaba rápidamente y todos necesitaban descansar. Al volver a acercarse al sur la temperatura descendió y quienes no estaban acostumbrados al frío echaron mano a sus ropas más abrigadoras.

-Dormiremos rápido y partiremos al amanecer –Informó Sokka revisando sus mapas, sentado en el suelo mientras sus amigos desempacaban sus cosas y preparaban una fogata para cocinar algo.

-De ninguna manera, Sokka –Katara no aceptaría algo como eso, soltó su saco de dormir y encaró a su hermano con las manos en la cintura –Estamos de vacaciones y vamos a dormir todo lo que queramos.

-Si queremos disfrutar la aldea debemos partir temprano, aún estamos como a un día de viaje.

-¡Tenemos todos los días para disfrutar la isla! –Katara comenzó a caminar hacia él, rodeando la fogata que Zuko encendía.

-¡Pero Suki quiere llegar lo antes posible! –Sokka apuntó a Suki con sus brazos, buscando apoyo.

-En realidad, también me gustaría dormir un poco más –Dijo ella, sonriendo a su novio. La mirada que le dedicó Sokka gritaba claramente "Traición".

-Además ¿Quién te nombró el guía de este viaje? Esto fue idea de Aang, él debería tomar las decisiones.

-No me importa que Sokka quiera dirigir el viaje –Opinó Aang llegando con ellos despreocupadamente.

-¡Pero a mí sí! Eres el que menos derecho tiene para hacerlo, los demás renunciaron a cosas importantes para estar aquí, Aang es el Avatar, Zuko el Señor del Fuego, Toph tiene una academia llena de alumnos, Suki está encargada de la seguridad del palacio de la Nación del Fuego ¡Y tú quieres que se levanten temprano!

-¿Por qué no votamos? –Propuso Aang para que su novia se calmara y dejara de discutir con su hermano -¿Quiénes quieren dormir hasta tarde mañana? –Preguntó volteando a ver al grupo completo.

Todos levantaron una mano en silencio, menos Sokka.

-Bien, desperdicien una perfecta mañana para viajar –Gruñó él, tomando sus mapas para ir a sentarse a algún lugar alejado.

Una vez aclarada la discusión, Katara se dispuso a picar algunas verduras mientras Aang cocía un poco de arroz para la cena. Comieron rodeando la fogata, comentando el mejor camino para llegar a la isla de Kyoshi. Suki estaba emocionada por la oportunidad de volver a su aldea después de tanto tiempo lejos de ella, quería ver a su gente, contarles todo lo que las guerreras Kyoshi habían hecho, hablarles de sus logros y lo bien que dejaban el nombre de la isla a donde quiera que iban.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, comenzó a soplar el viento frío y pensaron cómo protegerse de él. A Sokka se le ocurrió levantar un par de murallas para cortar el paso del aire.

-También un techo sería útil, parece que va a llover –Le comentó a Toph, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, meciendo un pie de arriba a abajo.

-Tienes razón, un techo estaría bien –Comentó ella sin mover un músculo.

Todos esperaron un momento para que ella se levantara y les brindara un par de murallas para resguardarse del frío, pero nunca se movió.

-¿No vas a hacerlo? –Insistió Sokka después del largo silencio de espera.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacerlo tú?

-¡Yo no soy un maestro tierra!

-Y tampoco el que da órdenes, Katara lo dejó claro.

-¡No es una orden! –Sokka comenzada a desesperarse, se pasó las manos por la cara intentando no perder la calma.

-Entonces no tengo que hacerlo –Concluyó Toph.

Sokka comenzó a gritar palabras imposibles de comprender, se levantó y caminó erráticamente moviendo sus manos, hablándose a sí mismo. Los demás suspiraron. Aang se ofreció para suplir a Toph, levantó dos murallas y un techo que crecían desde el cerro, pusieron sus sacos y tiendas dentro, Zuko apagó la fogata y se dispusieron para dormir.

-¿Ya vamos a dormir? –Preguntó Suki viendo a sus compañeros alistarse.

-Eh... ¿No podemos? –Zuko acababa de llegar junto a su saco y se volteó para verla.

-¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer un poco? –Propuso la guerrera.

-¿Recorrer? –Era cierto que no habían paseado por ese lugar antes, pero Aang no sentía especial curiosidad por lo que pudieran encontrar, no sabía de grandes animales para montar que vivieran cerca.

-Sí, si no recuerdo mal hay una pequeña aldea cerca de aquí –Suki conocía más o menos las cercanías de la isla.

Los convenció de ir a caminar antes de dormir, dejaron a Appa cuidando el campamento y fueron a reconocer los alrededores. Para haber una aldea cerca todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pensaba Toph, ya debía ser capaz de sentir las vibraciones de la gente si estaban tan cerca como Suki decía. Se abrieron paso despreocupadamente por los caminos del Reino Tierra hasta que Momo, quien volaba unos metros más adelante, comenzó a chillar.

-Creo que Momo encontró la aldea –Observó Katara siguiendo al lémur volador.

-La encontró antes que Toph, eso es nuevo –Sokka observó a su amiga ciega, quien no parecía feliz –La academia te ha hecho perder la práctica.

-Yo no he perdido la práctica, cabeza de carne –Respondió ella –Esa aldea perdió a la gente.

Todos se detuvieron y la observaron con curiosidad, buscando entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Perdió a la gente? –Preguntó Zuko.

-Está vacía –Todos miraron en la dirección en que Momo desaparecía volando hacia delante, adentrándose en la oscuridad –No hay nadie en ese lugar.

Nadie ponía en duda las palabras de Toph, pero era una situación curiosa y ameritaba averiguar qué estaba pasando en esa aldea. Caminaron un poco más y descubrieron un par de casas viejas y arruinadas. Una vez en el centro de la ciudad pudieron apreciar el verdadero estado de esas ruinas, estaban quemadas, teñidas de hollín y cenizas.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado? –Preguntó Sokka recibiendo a Momo en sus brazos.

-Bueno, si me hubieras preguntado hace unos años te diría…

-Que la Nación del Fuego estuvo aquí –Terminó Zuko la frase de Aang secamente.

Un silencio incómodo les trajo a la memoria lo devastador que hubiese sido ese pronóstico hace un par de años, pero esa ya no podía ser la explicación, la guerra había acabado y con ella todo tipo de ataque.

-¿No queda nadie? –Le preguntó Katara a Toph. Ella negó con la cabeza.

No tenían mucho más que hacer ahí, así que sólo revisaron un par de casas para estar seguros y luego volvieron pensativos a encontrarse con Appa.

-Seguramente fue un accidente –Aang creía adivinar lo que el amargo silencio de Zuko significaba, estaba pensando que era su culpa la condición en la que se encontraba esa aldea.

-Sí, o pudo haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, no lo sabemos –Intentó animarlo Sokka.

El maestro fuego se acercó hasta el guerrero de la Tribu Agua y le pidió algunos de sus mapas, luego se sentó cerca del fuego que había vuelto a encender y los leyó en silencio. Acordaron dejarlo tranquilo y se fueron a dormir, de todas formas no les diría nada más, preguntaran lo que preguntaran.

Despertaron perezosamente y, con la lentitud que brinda saberse de vacaciones, empacaron todo otra vez y emprendieron el último tramo hasta la Isla Kyoshi.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos a la isla, Aang? –Preguntó Sokka, nadie estaba hablando y eso lo irritaba un poco –No tenías ni idea de dónde estábamos.

-Es verdad –Dijo Aang entre risas.

-¿Qué hay de interesante en la isla, Suki? –Toph no estaba teniendo mucha diversión y esperaba encontrar algo de emoción en la isla, aunque estar rodeada de agua no le agradaba del todo.

-Bueno… en realidad no mucho, es una aldea pequeña –Suki alzó sus hombros sin saber qué ofrecerle a su amiga.

-Genial –La maestra tierra sopló un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. Otro pueblito de gente anciana y aburrida.

No llegaron a su destino hasta bien entrada la tarde. La gente del pueblo reconoció a Appa y se agruparon todos para poder recibir al Avatar, era la primera vez que los visitaba después del fin de la guerra. Entre vítores y aplausos, Aang descendió para saludar a las personas, luego Suki fue recibida con amables palabras y demostraciones de cariño. Fue así para cada uno de los amigos del Avatar, excepto el último. Cuando Zuko se dejó ver bajando de la espalda de Appa, todo ruido terminó, el silencio reinó y nadie dijo nada. El Señor del Fuego, confundido, miró a Aang para buscar respuestas, pero él no las tenía y alzó sus hombros para comunicárselo. Entre la gente de pueblo comenzaron a oírse murmuraciones y exclamaciones ahogadas que nadie del equipo Avatar supo traducir. Entonces apareció entre ellos el jefe de la isla y pidió silencio.

-Avatar Aang –Habló con voz fuerte e imponente, supieron que se trataba de algo importante –Siempre serás bienvenido en esta isla, tú y tus amigos que acabaron con la guerra de cien años.

-Gracias, señor –Aang hizo una reverencia agradeciendo la amabilidad –Pero no entiendo la reacción de la gente.

-Como decía –Prosiguió el jefe –Eres bienvenido, pero el Señor del Fuego no.

El equipo Avatar se sorprendió, nadie se esperaba eso.

-Si es por la última vez que estuvo aquí, está arrepentido –Suki intentó intervenir por Zuko, ella misma había actuado reticente al encontrarse con él en la Roca Hirviente, había atacado a su aldea, le prendió fuego a las casas y aterrorizó a sus habitantes, pero él ya no era aquella persona destructiva y llena de ira, había podido perdonarlo totalmente.

-Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que hice –Zuko se inclinó humildemente pidiendo perdón, la última vez que había estado ahí había quemado media aldea intentando capturar al Avatar, ese estaba siendo un viaje bastante incómodo y lleno de remordimientos.

-No sólo quemó nuestra aldea, sino que ha estado hablando de paz con mentiras, no queremos a ese tipo de gente en nuestra isla, Kyoshi se alejó de gente como tú y nosotros también lo haremos. No queremos tus disculpas.

-¿De qué está hablando? –Preguntó Katara –Zuko está intentando ser justo, incluso erradicó las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra.

-Quizás él da la orden, pero no tiene idea de lo que realmente pasa y tampoco ha mostrado interés –El jefe de la isla miraba a Zuko fijamente, con odio, adoptando una postura que dejaba claro que si Zuko quería entrar en la aldea, debería pasar sobre su cadáver –Cuando su gente no quiere dejar las colonias, simplemente las queman completas para que nadie pueda volver a vivir ahí. Dice querer paz, pero no controla a su pueblo, no le importa que las cosas sigan como antes. Esta isla no olvida, no importa que ahora seas amigo del Avatar, por lo que hiciste en el pasado y lo que haces ahora, nunca serás bienvenido en la Isla de Kyoshi.

-¿Lo van a culpar por algo que no hizo? –Toph estaba indignada por lo que oía y sentía, estaba bien, había sido un imbécil en el pasado, pero ya había hecho suficiente para remediarlo, aun así a esas personas no les importaba nada, podía decir que algunos de ellos incluso sentían asco al verlo, eso la estaba enfermando -¡No es su culpa lo que hagan esos locos! Y ¿Qué es eso del pasado? Incluso Suki pudo perdonarlo, es de esta isla y confía en él.

-Sí, señor, es nuestro amigo, él… -Aang intentó intervenir de nuevo, pero nada haría a ese hombre cambiar de opinión.

-No importa lo que digas, Avatar, él no pondrá un pie en la aldea.

-¡Pero viajamos hasta acá para visitarlos! –Aang no sabía qué más podría hacer, las niñas que hace años lo siguieron por todo el pueblo comenzaban a rodearlo y a querer llevarlo hasta la aldea.

-No puede ser tan injusto, estoy muy decepcionado –Sokka cruzó su brazos, pero sabía bien lo mucho que Suki había querido volver con su gente, no decidía qué hacer.

-¿No puede dejarnos pasar la noche aquí? Es tarde, nos iremos al amanecer, lo prometemos –El Avatar continuaba intentando negociar.

-Ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, pero él no –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia Zuko.

-¡Entonces nos iremos todos! –Aang golpeó el suelo con su planeador, ya no iba a tolerar más que trataran así a uno de sus mejor amigos.

-Aang –Lo llamó Zuko- Está bien, yo me iré, quédense esta noche.

-No nos quedaremos aquí mientras tú estás solo en el bosque –Dijo Aang ofendido.

-Escucha, esta gente te quiere y te han esperado. Además sabes que Suki lleva tiempo queriendo volver y no ha podido porque está ayudándome en el palacio.

Aang desvió su mirada hasta Suki, quien se notaba complicada con la situación, observando a Zuko y a su aldea nerviosamente. Luego miró a las personas del pueblo que lo llamaban, alegres. Suspiró.

-No puedo dejarte solo, Zuko.

-No va a estar solo –Toph se acercó a ellos con una mueca extraña –Voy con él.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Zuko sorprendido –Ellos no te odian a ti.

-Pero yo los odio a ellos –Volteó la cabeza suavemente en dirección a la aldea –A cada uno de ellos.

Aunque Aang estaba molesto con la gente de la isla Kyoshi, decidió aceptar lo que Zuko proponía sólo por lo insistente que había sido y por Suki, no podían dejarla sin pasar siquiera una noche en su isla después de tanto tiempo. Les prometió que se irían de ahí a primera hora en la mañana, se despidieron y observaron a Zuko, Toph y Appa desaparecer entre los árboles. Las personas de la aldea no fueron capaces de ver una sola sonrisa del Avatar durante su estadía, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran.

Los que no fueron capaces de entrar a la aldea buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche en los alrededores. Zuko encendió una fogata con algunas ramas que recogió y Toph alimentó a Appa. Se sentaron a comer lo que les quedaba de alimento del viaje, bajo el oscuro cielo.

-Sokka debe estar atragantándose con carne –Se lamentó Toph, lo más probable es que la aldea les preparara un gran banquete de bienvenida.

-Tú también podrías estar comiendo esa carne –Dijo Zuko –No tienes que estar aquí.

-¿Y dejar que esos estúpidos se salgan con la suya? ¡Jamás!

-No son estúpidos, tienen razón –Arrojó una rama al fuego –Destruí la aldea y no tenía idea de lo que mi gente ha estado haciendo. Eso no es recobrar la paz.

-Lanzaste un par de llamas hace un millón de años ¿Qué importa? Y no te puedes culpar por lo que no haces.

Zuko no respondió. Había notado que aquellas casas en ruinas solían ser una colonia de su nación cuando revisó los mapas de Sokka la noche anterior, pero mantuvo la esperanza en que eso no tenía nada que ver con la destrucción de la aldea. Por supuesto se equivocaba. No sabía si la Nación del Fuego podría algún día tener el mérito suficiente para ser perdonada, no sabía si él podía ser perdonado. Se preguntaba cómo enmendar lo que esas personas habían hecho, estaba siendo un idiota si pensaba que todas las colonias se retirarían en paz, llevaban años viviendo en el Reino Tierra, por supuesto que se opondrían a irse. Miró el fuego que hacía crepitar las ramas secas que ardían con fuerza. El fuego estaba hecho para destruir.

-Oye, siento emociones negativas por aquí –Dijo Toph prestándole atención a las vibraciones de Zuko después de su silencio.

El Señor del Fuego le dedicó una mirada de reproche. Estaba calentándose los pies con el fuego de la fogata, recordó el día en que le quemó los pies.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy el Señor del Fuego y no me dejan entrar a una sucia aldea ¿Sabes qué diría mi padre si lo supiera?

-Que quemes la aldea, pero eso tú ya lo hiciste. Problema resuelto –Se burló ella, inclinándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

No tenía mucha gracia para Zuko, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Apagaron el fuego y se fueron a dormir sobre las patas de Appa, el calor del animal y su grueso pelaje los mantenía tibios en esa noche fría y la altura los mantenía lejos de la nieve que se había acumulado entre los helechos. Toph se calzó unos zapatos para mantener sus pies tibios mientras dormía. Pensaron que descansarían hasta el amanecer y luego dejarían ese horrible lugar, pero no contaban con el mal dormir de Appa. Cerca de la media noche, el bisonte volador giró sobre sí mismo mientras dormía, provocando la brusca caída de Toph y Zuko, quienes despertaron al golpearse con el suelo. Entre maldiciones, Toph hizo crecer una tienda de paredes de piedra y desapareció tras ella. Zuko la observó desaparecer y pensó que no era justo, él también tenía frío. Se estiró para golpear la tienda de Toph.

-Podrías hacer una tienda para mí también ¿No crees?

Escuchó un par de malas palabras y luego una tienda de tierra, algo más grande que la de Toph, apareció frente a él.

-Gracias –Dijo envolviéndose con su manta y entrando a su nueva tienda.

Se acomodó dentro de las paredes de tierra y se dispuso a dormir, pensando que era bueno no estar solo al ser expulsado de ese pueblo, mas no alcanzó a conciliar el sueño pues su tienda, de un momento a otro, desapareció. Sintió todo el viento helado otra vez y se giró, molesto, para ver la tienda de Toph y gritarle reclamos. Pero la tienda de Toph también había desaparecido.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Zuko gruñón, tenía sueño y quería dormir.

-Están durmiendo –Dijo ella, incorporándose.

-Ya sé que están durmiendo, yo también quiero dormir.

-¿No entiendes? No nos dejan entrar a la aldea, pero ahora todos ellos están durmiendo.

Zuko intuía problemas en esas palabras y no sabía si quería añadir razones a la lista para adiarlo que tenía la gente de ese lugar.

-A ti sí te dejan entrar –Se sentó envolviéndose bien, intentando entender lo que Toph decía –Y no quiero tener más problemas con esta gente.

-Vamos, Aang dijo que nos trajo para conocer todos los lugares en los que estuvo, tenemos que ir a conocer el pueblo.

-¿Y si nos atrapan?

-Como si pudieran atraparnos.

Toph ya había tomado la decisión, arrojó la manta con la que se cubría, se quitó los zapatos, se acercó a Zuko y, tirando de una de sus mangas, hizo que se levantara y lo arrastró hasta el pueblo.

-Ni siquiera te interesa la aldea, sólo quieres fastidiarlos –Entraron sigilosamente y caminaron entre las casas, protegidos por la oscuridad.

-Tú me conoces, Chispita.

Al llegar hasta el edificio más grande, Toph se detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó con la voz baja para no ser oída por otras personas.

-Creo que es donde las guerreras Kyoshi entrenan –Zuko se acercó a una pared para leer la inscripción de la placa.

La maestra metal hizo alarde de sus habilidades y abrió la puerta con un chasquido.

-¡Toph! –La llamó el Señor del Fuego al verla desaparecer dentro. Se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperado. Aunque sabía que nadie podría sorprenderlos, pues Toph sabría de antemano si alguien se acercaba, no quería hurgar en los edificios de la gente que lo había rechazado tan lapidariamente. La siguió lamentando cada paso que daba.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y aún de estar abiertas por ellas no entraría más que oscuridad y frío. No distinguía absolutamente nada, así que levantó una mano para encender una llama en ella y poder así iluminar un poco su camino, pero en cuando la llama comenzó a brillar, algo lo golpeó en las costillas.

-Sin luz, tonto –Le llegó la voz de Toph cercana dentro de la completa oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó llevándose las manos al costado, donde le dolía.

-Pueden verla desde afuera.

-Pero yo no veo nada aquí adentro.

Zuko logró oír un suspiro y un par de quejas sobre la gente que puede ver, luego sintió cómo Toph tomaba su muñeca y lo guiaba dentro del recinto. ¿Qué estaban buscando? Nada en realidad, sólo disfrutaban desobedecer las órdenes de aquel molesto sujeto que no dejaba a Zuko entrar en su ridícula aldea. Mientras abrían y cerraban puertas se burlaban del hombre y las otras personas que vivían ahí.

-No puedo creer que Suki viviera aquí –Comentaban entre risas, ya más relajados.

Una vez explorado todo el recinto, decidieron volver a salir. Zuko podía ver un poco más afuera y se fijó en su acompañante. La muy irresponsable había dejado su manta y sus zapatos, estaba temblando de frío.

-Volvamos, estás temblando.

-Estoy bien –Y comenzó a caminar con la intención de seguir removiendo cosas en el pueblo –Podríamos dejarles un recuerdo, romper un par de cosas…

-No –Zuko se paró firme en su lugar –Vamos a volver. Ahora.

Toph se giró hacia él, molesta, creía que lo estaban pasando bien, no entendía por qué toda la diversión se esfumaba de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? No creí que te importaran estas personas, ellos te exiliaron ¿Por qué los defiendes?

-Ellos no me importan, eres tú la que está temblando, tus pies se van a congelar –Zuko se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a los casi azulosos pies de Toph.

-¡Estoy bien! –Gritó sin pensar un segundo antes de recordar que estaban ahí como bandidos.

Zuko miró para todos lados, atento a algún signo de actividad dentro de las casas, por lo alrededores. Afortunadamente nada.

-¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? no alcanzaste a despertar a nadie –Preguntó el maestro fuego sarcásticamente.

Toph frunció el ceño. De verdad quería vengarse de esas personas por haber tratado tan mal a Zuko. Oyó un suspiro y los pasos del Señor del Fuego acercándose y arrodillándose cerca de ella. Sintió sus cálidas manos tocar sus gélidos pies, el tacto la sorprendió y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Quieres perderlos? Vámonos ya –Se quitó la manta que traía sobre los hombros y cubrió con ella a la maestra tierra, luego volvió a inclinarse, ofreciéndole su espalda –Sube.

-Tenemos que romper algo de aquí antes de irnos –Sabía que sus pies estaban helados, le dolían, pero no iba a irse sin destruir algo.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres romper? –Zuko perdía la paciencia, le ponía nervioso ver el insano color que los pies de Toph estaban tomando –Sólo tienen esa gran estatua del avatar Kyoshi y ni yo te dejaría romperla.

-Bien, entonces vámonos –Se rindió Toph. Tampoco sabía qué podría desbaratar y el frío ya no le dejaba pensar muy bien.

Zuko estuvo aliviado de poder marcharse, le ofreció su espalda a Toph otra vez y ella subió justo como en el Polo Sur, cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Suspiró alegrándose de poder dejar de pisar ese frío suelo con restos de nieve y barro congelado, nunca era un error asegurarse de poder ver, pero no llevar los zapatos no parecía ahora una gran idea. Se fueron en silencio hasta donde Appa los esperaba, con la intención de descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

Al llegar, Zuko volvió a encender la fogata y Toph hizo crecer paredes de tierra para cubrirlos a ambos y al fuego. Él encontró la manta que Toph había abandonado y envolvió con ella los pies de la chica ciega.

-Gracias, Chispita –Le sonrió la maestra tierra, reconfortándose entre el calor de las mantas y la fogata.

-No es nada.

Se acomodaron uno a cada lado del fuego e intentaron dormir todo lo que pudieron.

Al amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado y con ella las ligeras pisadas del avatar Aang. Tuvo que insistirles mucho para que despertaran, parecía que no habían podido dormir muy bien. Aang se sintió culpable, los había dejado solos, aislados de todos y a la intemperie mientras él disfrutaba de un banquete y el calor de una cama suave. Les dio la comida caliente que les había traído del pueblo a escondidas y ellos se lo agradecieron. No le contaron de su aventura, prefirieron guardarlo en secreto.

Luego de comer, ordenaron sus cosas y guiaron al bisonte a la entrada del pueblo, donde Sokka, Katara y Suki los esperaban. La despedida fue seca, cortante, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que agradecerle a esa gente. Partieron en silencio, sin estar seguros de qué decir.

-Lo siento, chicos –Suki rompió el silencio mientras el viento jugaba en su cabello. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que su propio pueblo había hecho –De haber sabido que los tratarían así… Debimos irnos en cuanto llegamos.

-No es tu culpa –Fue lo único que Zuko dijo. En el fondo él había creído que Suki, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, se habría opuesto más a la injusticia de ese hombre. Era su guardia, quien cuidaba su espalda ¿No debía defenderlo? Entendía que era una posición difícil para ella, pero aún así le sabía mal. Estaba decepcionado. Pero Toph lo había sorprendido otra vez, fue tajante en su decisión y lo acompañó hasta el final, igual que en el Polo Sur. Era definitivamente una gran amiga y un gran apoyo, estaba feliz de haber logrado evitar que sus pies se congelaran, ya los había quemado una vez, no dejaría que nada más le pasara a algo tan importante para ella.

Ya que habían comenzado con el tema, Aang empezó a comentar lo egoístas e increíblemente cerrados que habían sido con ellos, se sentía frustrado, haber trabajado tanto para la paz y que aún se estuviera tan lejos de ella, aun cuando la guerra había terminado. Sus quejas los acompañaron gran parte del viaje de ese día, con el tiempo ya no le prestaron atención y nadie notó cuando dejó de hablar. Al menos ya respiraban lejos de ese mal momento y, si tenían suerte, el siguiente lugar a visitar sería más agradable.


End file.
